creator_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aether (General)
Aether Aether is an solid energy source based on Crystals with a numerous amount of forms that act differently depending on the form and Color. The Solid Form is a densest form of Aether in which is the least likely to combust. Unlike Powdered form or the Liquid form, this form is used as energy storage (It can store a high amount of energy and can even be changed) or an energy conductor (the effect of energy conduction usually appear as Magic) that appears as rather than fuel. But is can be used as a fuel for machines that require little energy over a long period of time as the solid form has a slow energy release rate with little release when used as a fuel .This makes it an insufficient fuel source for most machines compared to other forms. It is very often used by The Kingdom as they usually use weapons that are infused with the solid form and can direct energy with ease. The Powdered form is a crushed form of Aether that is used as a fuel that or a temporary effect as one time use. It has a fast energy release but the dust can be very quickly used up. While it can’t be used over long periods without an extremely large amount of Powdered Aether, when used in one shot bursts or small amount of time, it can be incredibly effective and powerful. It is commonly used by the Blade of Freedom as most of them use Short burst ballistic weapons. It isn’t found often in its natural form as it is usually created by Macerating Solid Aether into a powder form. But it can be found beneath Solid Crystals of Aether. · The Liquid form is a Collapsed form of Aether that is used mostly as Fuel or as a temporary effect adder to things that absorb the liquid. Most types can be used drinking “Potions” Which grants the user a temporary effect to which depends on the type. It’s energy release as a fuel is medium and it’s release speed is moderate, meaning it is a reliable source of fuel that doesn’t exhaust too fast or have too little of energy release. But the only disadvantage to using the liquid form that it can’t be recharged and once it’s used, it’s gone, unlike the other two forms which enter an empty form which can be recharged. It is naturally found as pools beneath the ground or can be made by melting Powder Aether Types · Empty: A type with no energy stored. It is the only type that can be infused with energy to fill or Change into a different form. But on its own, it can’t do anything or be used as a fuel. · Fire: A type with the energy of fire infused into it. It is used for weapons that explode, disintegrate or set fire to things and as an effective fuel for airships. · Blizzard: A type that has infused the energy of the Cold infused into it. Used as a coolant for many machines and as a Cryo-liquid (I can't think of any more effects) · Air: · Water: · Light: · Darkness: · Life: · Time: · ?: